


Ajude um amigo

by anabebanana



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: -	Você já fez um boquete no Even?Pela maneira que os olhos de Isak saltaram da órbita e como ele quase morreu sufocado com o lanche, Magnus provavelmente deveria ter sido mais delicado.-	Er, o quê?É, ele definitivamente deveria ter sido mais delicado, mas agora é tarde demais.





	Ajude um amigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help a brother out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900881) by [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket). 



Não é que Magnus não está feliz com Vilde. Porque ele está – ela é hilária, inteligente e a garota mais bonita que ele já viu na vida. É, ela pode ser intensa, e às vezes os caras na educação física fazem comentários sobre como não há nenhuma chance dele conseguir alguma coisa com uma garota tão tensa, mas eles são apenas cuzões. Magnus está feliz. Ele está mais feliz do que ele achava ser possível. 

Apesar do fato da relação deles ter começado com a promessa de uma satisfação sexual, quando eles se trancaram no quarto do Isak e começaram a se pegar, as coisas ficaram estranhas rápido – Magnus não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com as suas mãos, ou se era OK tocar os peitos dela e ele deveria perguntar o que ela quer, ou ela quer que ele tome as decisões? Por que eles não explicam isso em Educação Sexual? Por que ele não perguntou como as coisas funcionam pro Jonas, ou pro Mahdi? 

Depois de uma pegação meio estranha e algumas tentativas interrompidas de ir mais além, Vilde pediu (baixo e olhando para as mãos, como se ela estivesse nervosa com a reação dele) “É OK se a gente ir mais devagar?” E foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que estava desesperado, porém ele não estava desesperado por sexo – ele estava desesperado por ela. 

E se ela quisesse ir mais devagar, ele com toda a certeza, e com um sorriso no rosto, iria mais devagar. 

(E, talvez, você também não esteja preparado para ir mais além, uma pequena parte do cérebro de Magunus complementou.) 

Desde então eles estão indo mais devagar, um passo de cada vez, conhecendo um ao outro e se acostumando com... coisas mais intimas. E está sendo incrível. Magnus ama a pele dela, o cabelo, os gemidos dela e como ela cora em todos os lugares. E com as vozes de Jonas e Madhi atormentando a cabeça dele, Magnus passou dois dias inteiros pesquisando sobre como fazer um oral– e ele precisa ser honesto, Magnus adquiriu uma verdadeira habilidade que poderia ser usada em pornôs, o que Vilde concorda. A internet é realmente uma bênção. 

Entretanto, enquanto ele está treinando como um atleta na Olimpíada de Cunilíngua, Vilde nunca demonstrou que ela gostaria de retribuir. Eles nunca falaram sobre isso e ele nunca perguntou, porém ela nunca nem tentou colocar a boca dela em nenhum lugar perto do pinto dele – o que é OK! É totalmente OK, de verdade, Magnus não quer ser um desses otários que pensam que ela tem que fazer alguma coisa, ou que ele merece isso, ou qualquer coisa assim. 

Porém, eles fizeram muitas outras coisas – coisas maravilhosas, coisas divertidas – e Vilde estava animada e excitada para todas essas coisas. Então, por que essa exceção? Ele fez alguma coisa de errado? Ela está esperando algum tipo de sinal criptografado dele? O pinto dele é – peloamordedeusnão – anormal, ou algo assim? 

Magnus tentou não pensar nisso, tentou seguir em frente, mas ele não conseguiu. Ele precisa saber. 

** 

Isak está sentado sozinho na mesa deles quando Magnus se aproxima e se senta do lado dele. Normalmente, com Isak, Magnus iria tentar introduzir o assunto mais delicadamente, – no grupo ele é o que fica mais desconfortável ao falar sobre esse tipo de coisa – mas Magnus precisa de respostas e o tempo é preciso. 

\- Você já fez um boquete no Even? 

Pela maneira que os olhos de Isak saltaram da órbita e como ele quase morreu sufocado com o lanche, Magnus provavelmente deveria ter sido mais delicado. 

\- Er, o quê?

É, ele definitivamente deveria ter sido mais delicado, mas agora é tarde demais. 

\- Você me ouviu. Você já fez um boquete no Even? 

O rosto de Isak se contorce em alguma coisa entre enjoado e horrorizado e se a futura vida sexual de Magnus não dependesse dessa conversa, Magnus tem certeza que ele estaria morrendo de rir. 

\- Que merda, Magnus? – Isak pergunta, olhando ao redor. – Nós estamos em público. 

\- Sim, e daí? Quem se importa? A escola inteira sabe sobre o seu amor por pintos, ou pelo menos, pelo pinto do Even. – Magnus ridiculariza. 

Isak olha para o céu, como se eles estivesse pedindo a Deus para salvar ele, ou matar ele. Possivelmente os dois. 

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Mags, por que você quer saber isso? 

\- Porque eu preciso da sua ajuda, cara! – Magnus exclama. – As coisas estão ótimas com a Vilde, quero dizer, eu tenho quase certeza que eu amo ela, sabe? E eu sempre faço oral nela,– 

\- Eu não preciso de detalhes- 

\- Mas ela nunca retribui o favor! Meu pinto é uma zona livre de bocas, e eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo de errado. – O rosto de Isak se contorce em uma expressão de dor extrema. – Vamos lá, cara! Eu não posso perguntar pra nenhuma das garotas que eu conheço e você é o único amigo que eu tenho que tem contato regular com pintos. 

\- Um! Somente um pinto, - Isak diz, exasperado. – você soa como se eu fizesse orgias gays todo fim de semana. 

\- Tudo bem, contato regular com um pinto, singular. – Magnus revira os olhos. - Mas então, você faz boquete? 

Isak suspira e esfrega a testa, como se ele estivesse afastando uma dor de cabeça. 

\- Sim. – ele finalmente diz. Aha! Magnus estava certo. 

\- Ótimo – Magnus diz. – Isso é incrível. Então, você pode me ajudar? 

\- Ninguém no mundo pode realmente te ajudar, Mags – Isak diz, porque ele é um filho da puta lá no fundo e isso é uma das coisas que o Magnus mais gosta nele. 

\- Então, como funciona? – Magnus pergunta gesticulando livremente. – Por que ela não quer fazer isso? O que o Even fez para fazer você querer fazer um boquete nele? 

Isak encara ele, naquela maneira que diz “Magnus, você é um idiota.” – Even não fez nada, eu simplesmente... quis. OK? 

\- Mas, por quê?

\- Eu não sei! – Isak exclama, jogando suas mãos para o alto. – Eu simplesmente quis fazer ele se sentir bem. E ele já tinha feito em mim e foi incrível, então- 

\- Uhhhhh! Isso aí, cara! – Magnus interrompe, fazendo o gesto de toca aqui. Ele está desesperado por respostas, é verdade, mas sempre há tempo para parabenizar um amigo. 

Isak encara a mão de Magnus por um momento antes de finalmente desistir e retribuir o gesto. 

\- Meu senhor, - Isak lamenta. – eu simplesmente quis que ele se sentisse do jeito que eu estava me sentindo, sabe? 

Magnus acena pensativamente. – Então, isso significa que ela... não que que eu me sinta bem? Que ela não gosta tanto de mim assim? 

O pensamento é, francamente, horrível. E faz com que seu estômago se revire de preocupação. 

Isak deve notar o claro terror no rosto dele, porque ele se apressa em acalmar Magnus. – Não, não, eu tenho certeza que não é isso, - ele fala rapidamente. – ela está totalmente afim de você , todo mundo consegue ver isso. 

Bom, isso é um alívio, Isak pode ser um merdinha, e meio estranho sobre sexo, mas ele com toda certeza sabe sobre o que ele está falando. Se ele está falando que a Vilde gosta dele, é porque é verdade. 

\- Então o que eu estou fazendo de errado? – Magnus pergunta, encolhendo os ombros. 

Isak olha para o nada e faz uma careta que significa “eu estou pensando profundamente. – Não é, necessariamente, sobre você, sabe? – ele diz. – Fazer... isso... é meio assustador. Pode ser uma coisa assustadora. 

\- Ela tem medo do meu pinto? 

\- Não, seu idiota. – Isak soca o braço dele. – Eu quero dizer que é um pouco... intimidante. Tipo, eu estava assustado na primeira vez, principalmente porque eu não sabia merda nenhuma do que eu estava fazendo, mas também porque... você se sente muito vulnerável, ou alguma coisa assim. Tipo, exposto. E você tem que confiar muito na outra pessoa, sabe? 

Magnus não sabe muito bem, mas ele acha que está quase entendendo, pelo menos um pouco. 

\- Ela provavelmente está só nervosa. – Isak continua, - Quero dizer, ela fica nervosa por qualquer coisa, cara. 

Por mais que Magnus queira interferir e defender Vilde, ele sabe que é meio que verdade. E honestamente, ele meio que ama isso sobre ela, porém ela está muito menos estressada sobre as coisas desde que eles começaram a namorar, e ele espera que ele tenha um papel nisso. A última coisa que ele quer é deixar ela mais estressada. 

\- Você acha que ela pensa que eu vou machucar ela? – Magnus pergunta, com um pouco de medo da resposta. – Porque eu não vou, eu juro! Como eu falo pra ela que ela não precisa ficar com medo? 

Isak olha pra ele por um momento e Magnus vê a sombra de um sorriso, o que é estranho, porque Isak normalmente só sorri para ele quando Isak está zuando ele. 

\- Você poderia dizer isso pra ela, - ele diz. – seja honesto e direto sobre isso. Funcionou da primeira vez, certo? 

\- Eu acho, - Magnus diz, porque gritar “EU ESTOU TÃO ASSUTADO POR FAVOR NÃO ME FAÇA FAZER ISSO” provavelmente atrairia muita atenção. 

\- Ou... você poderia, sabe, continuar com as coisas devagar, dar a ela algum tempo pra ficar confortável com isso. – Isak continua. Ele pausa por um momento. – Ou... 

\- O quê? 

\- Bom, é possível que ela... nunca queira fazer oral? Não é todo mundo que é confortável com isso. 

E tudo bem, isso seria uma merda. Magnus tem certeza que ele conseguiria viver sem isso, porque ele ama ela e isso é muito mais importante que qualquer fantasia sexual que ele criou envolvendo a boca de Vilde e seu pênis, (e uma fantasia de gato – cala a boca) mas, cara, isso seria uma merda. 

\- Eu sei disso! – Magnus fala, socando o braço de Isak, porque, sério. – Eu nunca pressionaria ela, seu merda. Como você pôde pensar nisso? 

Infelizmente, Isak não parece se importar com o soco. Ele apenas olha para Magnus e sorri. – Eu não sei, cara, você ainda está bem desesperado. 

\- Ugh, seu merda. 

\- Só fala com ela, cara. – Isak finalmente diz. – Fala pra ela como você está se sentindo, e que você quer ter certeza que ela está bem e que você está lá pra ela, não importa o que ela queira fazer. 

\- Obrigada cara, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. – Magnus acena. 

Maguns bate de leve nas costas de Isak e eles ficam quietos por um tempo. Isak volta a comer o seu lanche e eventualmente pega seu celular e começa uma partida de Candy Crush – na qual ele é terrível, o que é hilário. Magnus sente uma onda esmagadora de carinho pelo seu amigo, mas... ainda há uma coisa que ele precisa saber. 

\- Então... Você gosta de dar boquete? 

Isak abaixa seu celular violentamente. – Magnus! 

Se Isak rolar seus olhos mais violentamente, eles ficariam presos. Ele esfrega o rosto com as mãos, e parece pensar com cuidado sobre como responder – e finalmente ele dá de ombro, como que dizendo: que se dane. 

\- Eu não acredito que eu estou te dizendo isso, mas... sim. Eu gosto. É meio difícil de explicar, tipo, é meio assustado e você se sente vulnerável e todas essas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo você se sente meio que... poderoso, de um certo modo? Tipo, no controle. Eu não sabia que eu ia gostar tanto, mas é meio que... incrível, na verdade. 

Magnus encara ele. 

\- O quê? – Isak diz enrugando a testa. – Para de me olhar desse jeito! 

Magnus encara mais. 

\- Você que quis tanto saber, seu merda. – Isak diz. 

Finalmente, Magnus não consegue se conter mais. 

\- Hah – ele ri alto. – Você ama dar boquete. 

\- Mano, cala a boca. – Isak diz irritado. 

\- Você ama dar boque, ai meu Deus! 

\- Quem ama dar boquete? – a voz de Jonas surge por trás deles, enquanto ele e Mahdi colocam a bandeja de almoço na mesa e se sentam. 

\- Isak. – Magnus sorri. 

Isak faz um som como se ele estivesse morrendo e coloca a cabeça nas mãos. Mahdi composto e tranquilo como sempre, acena. 

\- Eu ouvi dizer que caras são melhores em boquetes. – ele diz, tranquilamente. – O Even é bom? 

\- Eu ouvi dizer sobre isso também. – Jonas diz. 

Isak levanta sua cabeça e solta um alto, longo e sofrido suspiro. 

\- Eu nunca mais vou ajudar nenhum de vocês, seus idiotas.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pois bem, eu gosto muito dessa fanfic, assim como qualquer outra fanfic da diamondjacket, por esse motivo eu resolvi traduzi-la, começou como uma forma de distração porque eu não queria fazer nenhum dos meus trabalhos da faculdade, mas bem, a postagem foi autorizada então por que não? 
> 
> Qualquer problema com a tradução ou erro de digitação, por favor, me avisem. 
> 
> Obrigada <3


End file.
